Cant Fight The Moonlight
by Xoxoamf19
Summary: Beacon Hills isn't what Ella Becker expected. Familiar to the supernatural being a beta werewolf, she finds herself in some very dangerous situations. Her newfound friends will prove to be unlike any she has ever seen especially former beta werewolf, Derek Hale. With her own secrets, can she call Beacon Hills home? Derek/OC. Starts at the end of Season 2. In Progress. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: hey everyone! This is my fourth fan fiction, and my first for teen wolf. this chapter is a short introduction to the story and shows an OC made by me, that is the main character. I hope you enjoy my take on the teen wolf story, I own nothing. My story picks up at the end of season 2 and at the beginning of season 3A, and it will include many of our ****favorites from the show!**

Chapter 1: New Territory

I had been walking for what seemed like days, all I knew was I was happy to be in a new place, a new state, just an overall different environment…

After finally coming of age after my 18th birthday a couple weeks ago, I packed up and left my latest foster home, I had been in about 6 of them over the past couple of years. I had been counting down until I would be free of all that, and the day had finally come and I set out to start my new life.

The sign I had passed a couple miles past read, "Welcome to Beacon Hills…" maybe this place could be my new home, but thats not the main reason I chose to come to this particular town, I came to get answers and I knew it wouldn't happen overnight.

As I continued walking, the warm night breeze brushed my back as well as ran through my curly, long black hair. The bag I carried stuffed to the rim of everything I owned was starting to take a toll on my arms, I stopped for a brief moment in an open forest that seemed to be abandoned but that wasn't the case.

The second I stopped, I smelled something, something unlike anything Ive ever smelled before. I knew there was a presence nearby that was greater than I was, I knew an alpha was near, and if anyone could help me on my quest for answers, then the alpha of this town could.

I followed the scent to a rundown, boarded up home that had look like it had fallen victim to a fire awhile back. I walked up to the front door slowly and carefully, I placed my bag down on the porch and hesitated, I wondered if I should even knock…

I instead pushed the door opened slowly, it creaked as I did. I took a few steps in and took a look around, it looked as if no one lived here as everything was covered in cobwebs, "maybe this isn't where the scent is coming from…" I thought to myself as I then tried to exit the house as quickly I had come in but just as I was about to, I heard a voice call out to me from atop of the staircase.

"What do you think your doing?" the male voice bellowed at me.

I slowly turned around on the heels of my boots to face this stranger whose home I had practically broken into. I lifted my head to catch a view of him but he was standing in the shadows so I was unable to see him fully.

"I, um, I didn't mean to just barge in but I was looking for someone…" I said.

"Oh really, and who might that be?" the voice asked as he took a few steps down and I was finally able to see his face then, he had striking features, dark hair, medium complexion, and icy blue eyes that shined in the darkness.

"You know what never mind, sorry about all this" I said wanting to spare myself anymore embarrassment.

"Wait, its not everyday some random girl takes it upon herself to invite herself into my home and then decide to leave, so tell what is your business here?" he asked more sternly this time.

I swallowed hard and rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'm looking for the alpha of this town…" I said lowly.

"The alpha? Do you even know what your talking about?" he asked as he came down fully and got closer to me.

"Oddly enough I do, I thought that he or she maybe lived here…" I said as I looked down.

"Who are you?" he asked me as he took in my form and eyed me up and down.

"I'm a beta werewolf, and I came here for answers for my own past and I thought the alpha could help me" I said.

"How do I know if what your saying is true?" he asked me again.

"Well the full moon is only a few days away, I guess you'll find out if I'm lying then, that is if I ever see you again…" I said and with that the stranger simply continued to look at me with his arms folded so I then turned to leave, I grabbed my bag from the porch and started to make my way back to the path I was on.

As I walked away from the house, I could feel his eyes following me, it almost felt as if his gaze was burning into the back of my head, he was watching me take every step, I turned back suddenly and saw that his blue eyes had become a dark crimson red…

The door then slammed shut abruptly and my view of him was cut off, "he is the alpha…" I thought to myself, at least I know where he lives.

About a half hour later, I arrived at my new home, at least for now, I had saved every penny I had ever made or had been given and put the money to good use and I was able to find a little place to rent for myself for the time being.

As I unpacked my things and got comfortable, I thought of the days ahead of me, I knew they weren't going to be easy, especially knowing no one in this place, but I made it this far and Im not going back to where I came from, ever…

I then allowed myself to drift off into sleep because before I knew it, I had to be awake to start my senior year at yet another brand new school, Beacon Hills High…

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. In this chapter we met main character and narrator, Ella Becker. Ella is a beta werewolf who was born that way, who is 18 years old, has a tall and slender frame, hazel eyes and long black curly hair. She grew up in foster homes and had recently escaped that life and came to Beacon Hills to put together the pieces of her own past. There are plenty of secrets and revelations surrounding Ella's backstory, I can't wait to dive into it all and share it with you guys! We see Ella meet Derek, although she doesn't know his name yet, she knows he is an alpha, and their first meeting is the beginning of many, many more. In the next chapter, Ella will be starting her senior year at Beacon Hills and befriend some of our favorite characters and set the scene for one of the main conflicts of the story.**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: here's another chapter! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Some Town This Is…

I woke up to the increasingly annoying sound of my buzzing alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, almost breaking it, I fought every urge in my body that was screaming at me to stay in bed but I fought it and staggered out of bed and into the shower quickly.

I got dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a regular white tee, my favorite leather jacket and my boots. I left my hair loose and started on my way. As I got closer to the school, I saw tons of kids greet one another with hugs, kisses and high fives, its amazing to see how many people actually have friends and loved ones. I made my way past the crowd and walked into the main office.

I met with a secretary that told me she was sending me a guide to show me around, and soon a petite girl, with strawberry blonde hair was in my view, she looked as if she was a cheerleader of something, she definitely had to be popular.

"Hi, I'm Lydia Martin" she said as she introduced herself. "Come on, theres tons to see" she said as I could barely keep up with her already.

"So down here we have the chem and physics lab, upstairs is the library, the cafeteria is two floors down and the gym is outside near the lacrosse field…" Lydia continued as she walked me to my first class which happened to be my favorite, English.

"Okay cool thanks" I said as I was about to enter the classroom.

"Hold on, I love your boots" Lydia said as she looked at me taking in my appearance.

"Oh thanks their my favorite pair" I said as I wasn't used to small talk with a total stranger.

"What's your name?" Lydia asked me.

"It's um Ella, Ella Becker" I said.

"Ella, okay, great to meet you, I know your a senior, Im a junior but some of my classes are AP so I'll probably see you around if not then definitely at lunch, I'll save you a seat" Lydia said with a smile across her face.

"You don't have to do that" I said.

"Oh please, its nothing I have a thing for befriending new girls, see you latter and I'll introduce you to some of my friends" Lydia said as she then left me and walked away before I could say anything.

I shook my head amazed at how social she was, I guess having a friend or two wouldn't hurt…

I entered the classroom and took the first available seat, two rows from the back. After a few minutes, the room started to fill and two boys who were clearly close came in together and took the last two seats next to each other, a row ahead of me.

"Hello class, I am your new teacher, Jennifer Blake…" the seemingly young teacher began to speak, I took some notes as I gazed out the window but as I sat there, I noticed something, I could sense I wasn't the only wolf in this classroom…

This scent was different, it wasn't an alpha, and it wasn't one who was born this way like me, I could tell this wolf had been bitten recently…but who was he? I looked around the room and my eyes fell on the back of the head of the boy who was talking with his friend, he had dark hair and a tan skin tone, after awhile I realized I was starting to stare and his friend turned and looked at me, I then looked back down…

"Hey Scott, the hot new girl, was just staring at you…" his friend whispered to him.

Scott turned his head slowly to get a glimpse of me, "Yeah right Stiles what are the chances of that?" Scott asked.

"Believe what you want, but I saw her looking, maybe you should get to know her, your newly single after your breakup with Allison…" Stiles said.

"Slow down dude, its only been two months…" Scott said.

"Okay whatever you say" Stiles said as he then opened his book and started to pay attention.

Scott then turned around again and looked at me, I looked up briefly and locked eyes with him, I could tell he knew something was up with me, especially if he is a wolf.

After english and a few more classes, it was time for lunch and as promised after I had gotten my tray, I saw Lydia calling out to me from a table that already had three people sitting there.

I approached them and as I got closer I noticed the two boys that were sitting there, were the two boys that had been in my english class, along with another girl who sat next to Lydia.

"Everyone this is Ella Becker, she's new obviously but she's also a senior" Lydia said as I sat down.

"Hey Ella, I'm Allison" the girl next to Lydia said.

"Hey, we actually saw you earlier, in english class, I'm Stiles" he said.

"And I'm Scott" the other boy said as he looked up briefly from his food.

"Hey nice to meet all of you" I said as I wasn't used to being a crowd of people.

"So hows your first day so far? I used to be the new girl so I know how it feels" Allison said.

"Its not as bad as I thought it would be, its not the first time Ive been the new girl, I moved around a lot my whole life…" I said as I started eating.

"Oh really thats cool, where are you from?" Lydia asked.

"All over the place…" I said as I cracked my first smile of the day.

A few moments of silence passed as we all ate before I spoke again.

"So, um, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked.

"Well tonight theres our kickoff lacrosse game with an after party at one of our team members house, his parents are still away and he's got a pool and booze" Stiles said to me.

"Wow sounds cool, you guys going?" I asked.

"Definitely, Scott and I are on the lacrosse team" Stiles said.

"Well he's on the bench he means" Lydia said as she chimed in and Allison laughed.

"You should come to the game and then we can all go together" Scott said as he looked me dead in the eye.

"Ok sounds good" I said as the bell rang before I knew it. "I'll see you guys at the game" I said as I walked away.

"She seems nice" Allison said.

"Yeah real nice and real hot" Stiles said as he watched me walk away.

"Seriously keep it in your pants Stiles, you don't want to scare the poor girl" Lydia said.

"Yeah well I think theres something going on with her, Im not really sure what but I guess we'll find out" Scott said.

Before my last class, I had a free period and I decided to use this time to take a better look at the grounds. I walked to the back of the school and walked onto the barren lacrosse field, I sat down and enjoyed the warm sun on my skin, I took my leather jacket off and exposed my arms.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I relaxed and I thought I was alone but after awhile I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw no one but I did hear the bushes move just as I turned. I let it go in that moment, the last thing I needed to be was paranoid.

A few hours later it was time for the game, and I saw a bunch of people flock to the bleachers, I saw Allison and Lydia and I sat down next to them as the game began. As Lydia predicted Stiles was on the bench but Scott seemed to be the star player. His moves were fast and swift. It was almost as if he was invincible on the field, he definitely had to be a wolf…

The night continued on and the game was in its final moments, when out of nowhere a young man, stepped onto the field slowly, no one took notice of him but I noticed something was off with the overwhelming smell of blood in the air.

"Oh my God, look!" I said as I pointed to the young man who was holding his abdomen that was bleeding heavily through his shirt. Everyone turned and looked as the game stopped, he then dropped to the ground and continued to bleed out on the field.

The smell of the blood was becoming greater and greater and I could feel my eyes and teeth exposing themselves, I tried my best to hide it from Allison and Lydia as they left their seats along with everyone else to see what was happening but I stood there frozen and as I looked down my eyes locked with Scott once again and I knew he saw my eyes, he stared at me as my eyes turned from my natural hazel into a bright gold. After awhile he took his eyes off me and rushed to the dying man along with everyone else.

As people gathered around him, I made my way to the crowds as well, I could hear him mutter out something just as he was taking his last breath, "It's face, it was a monster…" he said as he then died right there on the field.

Everyone was in shock as we all realized there was a killer on the loose, I wondered if one of my kind could have done this but a part of me was telling me it was something far worse then that…

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Ella met and ****befriended Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia. There was a killing and it will be the first of many, also Scott took notice of Ella's eyes and will realize her secret. The next chapter picks up right where we left off, we will soon know Ella's backstopy and what she came to Beacon Hills for but until then keep reading to find out more!**

**thanks so much for reading xo **


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Moments Later

After the body of the boy was removed from the field, I rejoined Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia as the Sheriff who was also Stiles' father offered us all a ride to the station before he could take us home. We all got into the car and sat in silence as we rode there.

Once we arrived, Lydia and Allison went to go call their parents as Stiles went with his father, leaving Scott and I alone with each other as we sat in an awkward silence.

"Look I know you saw me…" I said as I couldn't take this deafening silence anymore.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Oh come on, I know you saw my eyes, I'd rather be honest with you" I said.

"Okay your right, I saw you, your eyes changed, they were golden…" Scott said.

"Yeah I know Ive been this way since birth, and I know I am not the only wolf in this town" I said getting straight to the point.

"You know about this town?" Scott asked.

"Well its one of the main reasons I came here, I have my own reasons, I have a past I need to piece together but I wasn't expecting this, random murders out of the blue…" I said as I spoke the truth.

"Well your preaching to the choir, all of us are used to this" Scott said.

"Are all of you something supernatural?" I asked.

Scott looked at me as I asked. "I know that your like me Scott, I haven't seen it but I can sense it, you were bitten a few years ago weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was by the alpha at the time…as for everyone else Stiles is human, Allison is my ex girlfriend who happens to hunt us and Lydia, we have no idea…" Scott said.

"Wait you dated a werewolf hunter?" I asked.

"Long story…" Scott said as his phone started vibrating in his pocket. I sat back and exhaled as I took everything in.

A few moments later, Scott hung up his call and someone came bursting in through the front doors of the sheriff's office, I turned and what I saw shocked me, it was the alpha I had met the other night. "He knows Scott? Is he the alpha that bit him?" I wondered as he entered the room and went straight to Scott.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I heard there was trouble so I came straight over, what happened?" he asked.

"Were not exactly sure, some guy just stumbled onto the lacrosse field, with his stomach torn open, saying something about a monster doing this to him, I just got off the phone with Deaton and told him everything, he is looking into it…" Scott said.

"You don't think one of us did this, do you?" Scott asked again as he whispered.

"Highly doubt it, the full moon is tomorrow, but then again who knows" Derek said as he put his hands in his pockets and finally turned and took notice of my presence.

He stood there for a moment completely still as he too was surprised to see me. Scott took notice of this and decided to speak.

"Derek, this is Ella, she is new here and she is one of us" Scott said.

"Oh really that sure is interesting" Derek said as he then left the room abruptly.

"Am I missing something?" Scott asked.

"Long story…" I said mimicking Scott's previous answer to me.

After a few minutes, I had told Scott that I had sort of met Derek the other night as I let myself into his house and the rest of our encounter…

I then decided to step outside to get some air, the Sheriff was going to take us all home soon. As I stepped outside, I once again noticed I wasn't alone, Derek was there leaning against the wall.

I struggled over what to do, but after a little internal conflict I decided to hell with it so I walked toward him.

He took notice of me and turned to me, "so you met Scott and the rest of his gang?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I did, I go to Beacon Hills High with them and we sort of clicked I guess, but I'm guessing you already knew that" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"Were you following me earlier?" I asked seriously.

"Why would I be following you?" Derek asked again as he stared me down and seemed angry.

"I don't know thats why I'm asking" I said as I felt weak as he looked at me with such force.

He rolled his eyes at me and started to walk away.

"Look I'm sorry about the other night but do you have any idea about what happened tonight?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me once again, "No but I will soon find out, this isn't the first time an unknown supernatural force is plaguing this town, also the full moon is tomorrow so I guess we'll see if you truly are what you say" Derek said.

"Cant you feel it? I mean you are the alpha" I said testing him.

"I'd rather see it with my own eyes" Derek said.

"Are you the one that turned Scott?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Don't talk about things you don't know, if I were you I'd mind myself, you've seen what happens around here after only being here briefly, so watch your back Ella" Derek said and with that he left me.

I continued standing outside for a few more moments, i was taking in his words as well as wondering what his story was, he seemed very rough around the edges but a part of me felt as if he was hiding something as well, that maybe there was something in his past that made him the way he is, maybe I'll find out one day, but my own past was occupying my mind…

After the Sheriff had dropped off Scott, Lydia and Allison, it was just me and Stiles left in the car and we talked amongst ourselves in the back seat.

"So Scott told me about you, I shouldn't b surprised by now that there are so many of you out there" Stiles said.

"It doesn't bother you that your best friend is a wolf and that they are basically everywhere you look?" I asked him.

"No not at all, at least not at the moment, I only worry about it if they are trying to kill me" Stiles said with a smile.

"You are one brave and funny human" I said as I laughed to myself.

Just as we pulled up to my apartment, Stiles stopped me for a second.

"Hey after what happened tonight, we should exchange numbers, you know keep in touch, just in case, you never know in Beacon Hills" Stiles said.

I nodded as i handed him my phone and he entered in his cell number, as well as Scott's, Lydia's and Allison's.

As he handed it back to me I asked him one final question of the night.

"Hey um what do you know about that guy Derek? I know he's an alpha but whats his deal?" I asked as I surprisingly wanted to know more about him.

"Oh well Derek is a whole other story, I think you can hear it another day, we had an eventful night as it is" Stiles said.

I nodded and waved goodbye as he pulled away, he was right I ha dealt with enough for one day and by far this was the most drama filled first day I had ever had.

As I put my key in the door, I couldn't help but feel cold, it was much colder than usual in my apartment. I struggled to search for the light switch but when I did, I screamed and jumped in my place as what met my eyes stunned me.

Right on the wall in the living room was a message written in blood, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same blood from the boy who had been attacked and killed tonight as it had the same scent to it.

The message read, "Do watch your back she wolf, you shouldn't have come here…"

The message haunted me, whoever or whatever wrote this clearly knew me and why I was here, which was unsettling but before I let it consume me any longer, I took quick picture of it with my phone and sent it to my new group of friends and moments after I grabbed a warm washcloth and began to clean up my unexpected mess…

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Ella revealed her secret to Scott and she is aware of his as well as the rest of her friends. She also had another encounter with Derek and he continued to be very hostile with her as Ella wonders why he acts the way he does, his backstory will be revealed to her soon. Also Ella was left with a not so pleasant gift in her apartment, a message written in blood. The murderer of the young man is the same person who wrote the message and is aware of Ella and why she is in Beacon Hills, we will soon see all that unravel and talk of Ella's past is coming soon. The next chapter will reunite Ella and Derek once again as the full moon hits and her transition happens. Leave your comments/opinions in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Sleepless Night

I couldn't even remember the last time fear had consumed so that I wasn't able to sleep a wink. After I had cleaned up that bloody message left for me, I changed clothes and just waited for the sun to come up.

I hurried to school and had to fight the growing urge of impatience and anxiety inside myself. Finally when it was time for lunch, I was able to meet with my newfound friends and discuss what I had sent them.

I was still too anxious to eat as I played with my hair as Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison came and sat around me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Allison asked as she sat next to me and put her arm around me as she felt my body was still trembling lightly.

"What happened last night?" Lydia asked.

"I have no idea, all I know is whoever or whatever this monster is knows me and why I came here, it had to be the same person, the blood that was used to write that message on my wall was the same as the boy who was murdered the other night, I could smell it" I said.

"Did you have any enemies back wherever your from?" Stiles asked.

"No, not at all, I was practically invisible, I grew up in foster homes my whole life, they always were waiting to get rid of me, none of them knew I was a wolf…" I said as I opened up just a small chunk of my past life.

"The main question is what does this thing want? and why is it targeting you?" Scott said as he examined the picture I had sent him.

I nodded as I started to bite my fingernails a bit. "You just said this thing knows why you came here…why did you come here Ella?" Lydia asked.

Stiles, Scott and Allison all froze and looked up at me. I desperately wanted to tell them the whole truth but I knew I wasn't ready too so I just told them a hint of it.

"I'm looking for someone…" I said lowly.

"Your parents?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, you could say that, one of them anyway. Sorry I'm not too comfortable talking about it" I said.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us everything just yet, our main focus should be finding out and stopping whatever this is before it kills again but importantly you need to be safe" Allison said.

"Yeah you cant go back to your place, knowing that whatever this is may drop in at any time" Lydia said.

"Cant she stay with one of you girls?" Stiles asked. "As much as Id love to have a girl stay with me, I can bet my dad wouldn't have that" he said again.

"Yeah and with Isaac at my place already, theres not enough room" Scott said.

"No guys really its okay, you don't have to interrupt your lives because of me, we just met, we barely really know each other" I said.

"That doesn't matter, were involved, your one of us, part of this insane little supernatural group. I'll see what I can do but she needs a place for tonight where no one would think to look for her" Lydia said to me then to the rest of the group.

"I think I know where she can go…" Scott said.

A few hours later after school, Scott and I rode on his bike to a place downtown. I followed him up the stairs and to the door of this large loft.

Scott let himself in and I slowly tiptoed in behind him.

"Who did you say lives here again?" I asked Scott but before he could answer, I got my answer.

Derek entered my vision, and his expression dropped as he saw me and so did mine.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Derek asked as he approached us.

"I tried calling you, I need a favor" Scott said. Derek just looked at us as he continued.

"Ella here had an unlikely visitor the other night and its the same person who murdered that guy last night" Scott said as he showed Derek the photo of the message on my wall.

"So she needs somewhere safe to stay until we get this sorted out, and I thought here would be best, your the alpha, you could protect her if she needs it and no one would think to look for her here" Scott asked.

Derek stood in silence for what seemed like forever and I could tell he wasn't too happy about this arrangement and neither was I but I was in no position to argue.

"Fine, one night" Derek finally said.

I then said my goodbyes to Scott and stood there staring at my new roommate.

"Look I know your not happy about all this, neither am I but if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't my idea" I said.

"It doesn't, but you can stay in Cora's room" Derek said.

"Who's Cora?" I asked curious.

"My younger sister, she isn't here right now, so thats where you'll sleep" Derek said.

"Okay…thanks" I said as I then walked past him and unpacked my stuff in his sisters room.

I laid out on the bed and stared at the ceiling and before I knew it a few hours had passed, soon the moon would be in its full position and I'd be fighting the urge to turn.

I exited Cora's room and found my way out onto Derek's balcony. I was alone and I enjoyed the quiet as well as the warm breeze on my face. For a brief moment my thoughts were at a standstill but soon my concentration was broken as I heard the door open from behind me, it was Derek joining me on the balcony.

"Enjoying the view I see?" Derek asked.

"Yeah you have a nice place" I said.

"Compared to my old home yeah I'd say this is better" Derek said.

"Why do you keep it if it is so run down?" I asked.

"It wasn't always, too many memories I guess" Derek said. I nodded as I looked away from him.

"So your only here for a few days and you already made enemies?" Derek asked.

"No thats not the case, I have no idea what this thing wants with me or why it cares why I came here but as I told Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison, no one would care what would happen to me back where I came from" I said as I spoke the sad truth.

"And why is that?" Derek asked seeming to care.

"It's complicated…" I said. Just as we were talking, the moon was completely full and it was shining down on the both of us, I looked over at Derek and I saw that he had exposed his fangs and his eyes were red.

"Time to show me if you really are what you say" Derek said. I sighed as I knew what was about to happen next.

I started to remove my boots, shirt and jeans, leaving me only in my underwear.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You wanted to see if I'm telling the truth well here it is, trust me Im not psyched about this but you might want to turn around" I said.

Derek looked confused but did as I asked, I then removed my bra and underwear and started to change, it had become less painful over the years and soon my form had completely changed to that of a seemingly normal human to a black wolf, with golden eyes.

Derek turned to face me and was amazed at what he say, he didn't expect me to become an actual wolf, he took in my form and wondered why I was able to shift this way.

"I've never seen anything like this…" Derek said as his face turned back to normal. When he saw me begin to turn back to normal as well, he turned around again.

Once I could feel my legs again, I grabbed my clothes and redressed quickly.

"Okay you can look at me now" I said as I tried to fix my hair.

"How did you do that? How can you become a full wolf?" Derek asked still amazed.

"It's just the way I was born, I never turned another way, I guess I inherited it" I said as I felt embarrassed at the fact that a few minutes ago I was naked.

"I only knew one wolf that could do that…" Derek said.

"Who?" I asked.

"My mother, Talia Hale, she was an alpha, and she was able to shift into an actual wolf" Derek said as I could tell this topic was hard for him.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"It's complicated, like you said, we can share our personal stories some other time" Derek said as his phone then started to ring in his pocket.

He answered and it was Scott, he then hung up abruptly and looked at me.

"What happened? Is he okay?" I asked worried for him.

"Yeah he is but others aren't…" Derek said.

A few moments later, Derek and I drove to meet Scott, Stiles and Lydia at a community pool where we saw two dead bodies of an apparent couple, that had been torn open and bleeding out.

"Oh my God…" I said as I took in the scene.

"I called Deaton and the police are on their way" Scott said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I was just drawn here for some reason, I have no idea why but I just was and I found them…" Lydia said clearly distraught.

"This thing has got to be stopped…" I said as I looked at those innocent teenagers who had just lost their lives.

"What's that shining?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You don't see that?" Derek asked again as this time he went over to the bodies.

"Derek, don't touch them!" I said.

"I'm not" Derek said as he got closer. "Their both wearing rings, they look like promise rings" he said.

"Promise rings?" Scott asked.

"Meaning they were virgins?" Stiles said.

"Maybe, now that I think of it, I think the guy the other night was wearing one too" I said as I vaguely remembered seeing something silver around one of his fingers.

"So this thing is murdering virgins? For what though?" Derek asked.

"No idea, but we need to find out" Scott asked.

"We need to get out of here, we shouldn't all be here when the police show up" Derek said as we heard the sirens of the cop cars approaching and with that Derek and I got back into his car, as Scott got on his bike and Stiles waited with Lydia.

We drove back to Derek's loft in silence but when we finally got back, Derek broke the silence.

"Hey, after what we just saw, its too dangerous for you to be out there alone, so you can stay here for however long you need to" Derek said.

"Thanks" I said as I was shocked by what he just said. He nodded as he took off his jacket.

"I'm going to bed, I'm down the hall from you, if you need me, just come find me…" Derek said.

I nodded as I watched him walk away, I then ran my fingers through my hair taking in everything that has happened over these last few days but I was grateful that I wasn't alone in this and that Derek was starting to warm up to me, at least thats how it seemed.

I went back into Cora's room and wondered what was really happening in this town, a part of me believed it truly was a monster but another part of me was scared to death that whatever was doing this might be who I'm looking for…

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. In this chapter two more lives were lost and Ella became Derek's temporary roommate. Ella revealed a small piece of her past to her new friends and to Derek and Derek saw that Ella wasn't lying when she said she was a bata, but she was unlike any beta he had ever seen. Ella is able to turn into a full wolf, like Derek's mother, Talia, was able to do. Derek is starting to slowly warm up to Ella and their relationship will continue to grow, as will her relationships with all her friends. Who do you think Ella is looking for? Because whoever it is, might have the potential to kill. Keep reading to find out! The next chapter will have a small time skip and more things will happen and start to unravel!**

**thanks so mch for reading xo**


End file.
